Zephyr Highwind
|-|Child= |-|Adult= |-|220-year Relapse= |-|Brother's Spirit Release= |-|Post-Reincarnation= |-|Tenko= |-|Majin Zephyr= Summary Zephyr Highwind is the Leader of the Red Wings Adventurer's Guild. Backstory Once a member of the Kaze Clan of Kitsune, zephyr was raised by his older brother Gale in the isolated mountain village of Narshe, on the continent of Vorlia. His father, Reishi, disappeared long before he was born, and his mother, Willow, died in childbirth, leaving him and Gale orphans. At the age of 6, his tribe went on a pilgrimage to the great glacier of Vorlia, to reapply a sealing ritual on the monster inside, the fearsome Tarrasque of the north. Unfortunately, a surprise attack by poachers caused the interruption of the ritual, leading to the tarrasque being unleashed. All but two of the clan were slain, with Zephyr being buried under snow and ice for 220 years. Only in the year 278 A.E. did he reawaken. Devastated at the loss of his family, believing Gale to be dead, Zephyr began to travel the world in an effort to forget about his past. In the year 280 A.E., Zephyr Arrived in the Machine City of Lindblum, meeting a young street urchin named Alana Heartilly. The two became fast friends and eventually enrolled in the Red Wings, the popular adventurer's guild/Orphanage. Zephyr became the Guildmaster in the year 287. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-A | 6-C | 6-A | Low 4-C | At least 4-C | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, higher depending on Equalizers Name: '''Zephyr Highwind '''Origin: Astiria Gender: '''Male '''Age: 226, Physically 16 Classification: '''Kitsune, Immortal, Adventurer, Traveller, Plurality, Demigod '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Immortality (Type-1), Magic, Light manipulation, Resistance to( Existence Erasure, Power Theft, Mimicry), Power nullification, Nothingness manipulation, Void manipulation, Darkness manipulation, Destruction, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Street Level (Stronger than a normal human) | Mountain Level (Stronger than Aaron Aventus, who reaches feats of this level) | Island Level (8 times stronger than base form) | At least Continent Level (Defeated Gale Highwind, who was stated to be stronger than Grima in her Dragon Form) | Small Star Level (One-shot Squiggles, a monster of this size) | At least Star Level (Stronger than in his previous Form)| Universe+ Level (Stated to be able to destroy a universe with his strongest attack)| At least Universe+ Level, far higher depending on Equalizers (Stronger than in his Tenko form) Speed: ' Subsonic (Moved faster than three grown men could see) | Massively Hypersonic (Keeps up with Locke Evangelos) | Relativistic (8 times faster than in base form) | FTL+ (Defeated Gale Highwind) | Massively FTL (Leapt from Astiria to a distant planet) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Unknown 'Durability: Street Level | Mountain Level | Island Level '''(8 times tougher than base form) | At least Continent Level | Small Star Level | At least Star Level | Universe+ Level | At least Universe+ Level, far higher depending on Equalizers (Tougher than in his Tenko form) 'Lifting Strength: '''Human Level | Class K (Can lift the 1500-ton Explorer-class Airship | Class M | Class M | Stellar | Stellar | Immeasurable | Immeasurable 'Striking Strength: Street Class | Mountain Class | Island Class | '''At least Continent Class | Small Star Class | At least Star Class | Universal+ | At least Universal+, higher depending on Equalizers 'Stamina: High '(His healing factor keeps regenerating his muscles, keeping them from breaking down for long periods of time) 'Intelligence: '''Below Average academically, but a combat master. Incredibly skilled in Martial Arts, spearfighting, swordfighting, stealth, archery, marksmanship, assassinations. Somewhat knowledgeable in poisons, first aid, and medicine. Very knowledgeable in the art of Magic. 'Range: 'Extended Melee range with weapons, Kilometers to Universal with magic '''Weaknesses: '''Impulsive and Childish, Can be distracted by Sweets, Somewhat Gullible, Hates heat to the point that he will slow down in its presence. Only one of Okami's swords can be unsheathed at once, unless he is in the Brother's Spirit Release form. Muramasa's attacks can still be blocked. Zephyr cannot use the blessings of Graham and Etro at the same time. '''Standard Equipment: ' |-| Demon Blade - Muramasa= Zephyr's main weapon. Paired with its twin, Masamune, it makes up Ark Unit #005: War Blades - Okami. Muramasa takes the form of a red katana. As with all ark units, Muramasa is capable of killing gods by shutting off their immortality, and cannot be destroyed via hax. When sheathed, it functions like a normal sword, capable of slicing through most materials. However, when unsheathed, its god-killing ability manifests. Muramasa constantly generates a red aura that tears at reality as a side effect of its power, the Ultimate Offense. Whenever Muramasa is swung unsheathed, it bypasses any attempts to Defend against the attack. This includes: * Physical durability * Armor * Magical Barriers * Redirecting the attack with wind * Changing the attack's trajectory using Spatial Manipulation * Stopping Time to prevent the attack (Though zephyr was frozen, the sword continued its swing, pulling him along with it) |-| Dream Blade: Masamune= Zephyr's Sub-weapon, once belonging to Gale Highwind. Paired with its twin, Muramasa, it makes up Ark Unit #005: War Blades - Okami. Masamune resembles Muramasa in shape, but is pure white. As with all ark units, Muramasa is capable of killing gods by shutting off their immortality, and cannot be destroyed via hax. When sheathed, it functions like a normal sword, capable of slicing through most materials. As a passive effect, it prevents the wielder from being erased via reality warping attacks. However, when unsheathed, its god-killing ability manifests. Muramasa constantly generates holy light as a side effect of its power, the Ultimate Defense. When unsheathed, Masamune will emit slashes that defend its user from any attack, be it: * Physical attacks * Projectiles * Energy-based attacks * Attacks during stopped time * BFR * Muramasa (Only other ark units are capable of stopping Muramasa's blows at all) |-| = |-| = |-| = |-| = 'Key: ' Child | Adult | Spirit Release X3 | 200-year Relapse | Brother's Spirit Release | Traveller | Tenko | Majin Zephyr Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Magic * Kitsune Physiology * Godsend *Zephyr achieved this |-| Graham= The leader of the other gods, and the god of Light, Divinity, Creation and Good. *Absolution: Prevents Zephyr's abilities from being stolen or Mimicked. *Divine Right: Allows zephyr to cancel out other's magic. However, he himself can't use magic while doing so. *Phosphoratorium: Allows Zephyr to turn his body into light. *Photonic Burst: Allows Zephyr to manipulate light to create mirages, use light-elemental attacks, and blind foes. *Divine Creator: Allows Zephyr to create objects out of nothingness. *Purification: Allows Zephyr To purify evil beings, ensuring they reincarnate as good. |-| Etro= The brother of Graham, and the god of Darkness, the void, destruction and Evil. *Can't Stop Nothing: The power of nonexistence. Prevents any attempts to erase Zephyr from existence. *No Laws: *Power of the Void: *Black Burst: *Abysal Eraser: *Corruption: |-| Lindzei= *Timewalker: *Timekeeper: *Endless Cycle: *Timebreaker: *All things pass: *Temporal Sea: |-| Pulse= * * * * |-| Hades= * * * * |-| Gaia= * * * * |-| Susanoo= * * * * |-| Tamamo-no-mae= * * * * |-| Plutia= * * * * |-| Takemikazuchi= * * * * |-| Ifrit= * * * * |-| Shivah= * * * * |-| Providence= * * * * |-| Luna= * * * * |-| Eros= * * * * |-| Adonis= * * * * |-| Titania= * * * * |-| Fenrir= * * * * |-| Bahamut= * * * * Forms Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Misc. Height: 6'3" Weight: 182 lbs Hair: White ''' '''Eyes: Varies Main Theme: Combat Theme: Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Psychics Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Marksmen Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 9 Category:Space-Time Users